gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Apólyá'Skotá
Apólyá'Skotá is a Vengeful Deity in GGaD role-played by Nimarfira.{Masterdragon694} Also a constant Wip. Basic Info Name: Apólyá'Skotá *Nicknames/Titles: Apollyon, Anavíose, The Warmage, The Diary Keeper, The Shadewalker, The God Slayer, The Ancient, Mythicon, Unholy One. Other Names (only by Liliaura): God Nocturnus, Angelus Mortis. *Age: 20 (in Ancient years.) Gender: Male Pronouns: He/Him Sexuality: Heterosexual Parents: Noctu Igne (past form of Nimarfira) and Unknown Fae. Species: Ancient (Divine) Symbols * Ancient curling around a sword * A shadowy claw * A purple flaming sword Appearance Armor/Clothing Apólyá'Skotá has a special set of armor he forged himself and is most often found wearing it. The armor is infused with void crystal so that it won't be disturbed by void energy. He designed his armor to protect him from both physical and magical attacks, even though he really doesn't need it. The armor is very heavy put together, let alone in individual pieces. Yet in Apólyá's hands he makes it seem like it's made of ultra-light cloth. It is composed of unusually strong black metal plates attached to silk-like chain mail of the same material that splits at the waist for maneuverability and has matching legs. There are small sections of the armor that are made of void crystal and glow with the sharp edges of his body. The armor's plates interlock and slide silently against each other and makes him look more frightening on the battlefield. The lack of armor on his left arm and the parts of his body that are void crystal, is purposeful for maximum influence and channeling capabilities over reality itself if need be. The hooded cloak is often worn over the armor when he isn't fighting. This Armor gave rise to the nickname Apollyon. The hooded cloak is specially designed so that it conceals his identity in public, with it's deep hood and built in mask. The cloak is beautifully embroidered with enchanted black and purple silk of unknown origin, that resists magic and physical objects. This special cloak makes it easy for him to hide his void crystal parts and gives the wearer the ability to "shadewalk". Only those who have had been taught how to shadewalk by an Ancient or have Ancient senses can find them. In addition he has a removable waist sash of harmless purple flames that he almost always wears. Forms Ancient Pattern: There are ancient runes in the exact visage of a high detail ancient on Apólyá'Skotá's left arm. Each rune is a different type of magic and they glow when the corresponding Magic type is being used or just before Apólyá goes into Ancient Form. Ancient(Divine) Form: Apólyá'Skotá is a black void crystal dragon-like skeleton with interlocking plates between the bones and filling out his figure. In replacement of membrane for his wings there are small plates that move as fluidly as silk. Void flame arks down his back in place of sines and burns in the gaps between the bones and plates. His horns curve back with a half curl and are extremely sharp. Serrated talons and wing blades are natural offensive growths. Short tail spines that form a wickedly-sharp, super flexible, blade. Slitted purple flames make up his eyes. he has very sharp , pointed thecodont teeth and his lower jaw splits in half to reveal more of these teeth for greater carnage, though at the far back of the jaw there are molars designed to crush any rock or metal. He is only double the size of an adult red welsh dragon but is far nimbler and still has full access to his abilities. He's absolutely terrifying and the form comes to him naturally. Common form: Long, purple black hair with violet tips and highlights. Sharp and elegant facial structure. He looks like a master swordsman, lean and well-muscled, but not what we would call a body-builder physique, rather a more slender, somewhat wiry build. He mainly sticks to being about 6' 6" tall(not counting his horns). Now he may look around 200 lbs, but don't let this fool you he's more around 3,000 tons.(Why doesn't the ground fracture or rumble under him? Because reasons.) His irises are rings of purple flame that fluctuate between designs with dark side intentions(eye of sauron) and light side intentions(runic flame). His teeth are reminiscent of his ancient form. Skin is pitch black. His huge Ancient wings are usually pulled close to his body and blend in with his armor. Otherwise they are loose and being stretched out. He keeps his tail and horns hidden by very powerful illusion magic unless he is among others like him. His left arm is an ancient talon and has legs to match. {Prepare for alterations} (Wip) Powers Willpower Apólyá'Skotá has the abilities to overcome, diminish, and boost one's Willpower. He has the ability to affect reality and the surrounding environment with sheer Willpower. (TBD) Power He can take control, cancel out, deflect/block, unweave, or use any power. He may also grant or take away powers. (TBD) Supernatural He can control the forces of the supernatural, altering reality itself in strange ways. His natural abilities and skills have been boosted a hundred thousand fold. (TBD) Aura He has a powerful aura that in turn causes all non-Ancient technology(regardless of modifications or origin) to short circuit or fail if it's within five meters of him. Apólyá's aura may indicate his proximity to someone as it grows more intense the closer he is and reveals his deity nature, but does not give away his position. The aura may be blocked off by him and strongly reflects his other abilities. Ancient Magic Apólyá'Skotá is the last remaining true user of Ancient Magic. Ancient Magic is powerful, dangerous magic used strictly by Ancients and those specifically trained by Ancients. It is extremely adaptable and can be used to make any form of magic combined with it stronger. However it is highly inefficient and will kill someone with weak willpower and/or is inexperienced with it. This magic most often takes the form of the following: Void fire, Void lightning, Void barriers, Shade stepping, Shadewalking, etc. Normal Magic Due to being a Warmage when mortal he has been trained in all types of magic and schools of magic, but he specializes in the schools of Destruction, Enchanting, and Illusion. His skill in enchanting also proves even more useful when taking apart, reconstructing, and finding out more about spells and curses. Ancient Ancient Magic and Ancient Form, Resistance to physical and magical attacks. His bones are made of void crystal, proving much harder than diamond and structurally strong to the point of being indestructible. His skeleton blocks out telepathy/mind reading and is unaffected by transmutation/manipulation. Unparalleled night vision and Immunity to poisons. Take a guess at his bite strength... 10,000 psi. Sensory He has hypersensitive senses; abnormally loud noises hurt hurt his ears, strong smells make him react accordingly, really bright lights hurt his eyes, faint tastes will make him suspicious, and sudden changes in a surrounding area makes him on edge. He can hear, smell, taste, feel, and see far more than most. If he's resting any unusual sound will alert him and he will be ready for a fight even if it is completely unnecessary. Physical and Natural He is extremely skilled with firearms, weapons, and somatics. He is extremely athletic and pulls off epic gymnast stunts in and out of combat. He's also insanely fast and strong, able to out maneuver and overpower his obstacles if he wants. Keep in mind he is too heavy to move with telekinesis. He can read and speak Draconic, Old Draconic, Ancient(Mother Tongue), Fae, Shakespearean and Common. Flaws And Tells Important Flaws Apólyá'Skotá has flashbacks of The Great Planular War. His overstimulated mentality leading to his thoughts being a hurricane and having somewhat obscured rationality. Apólyá finds much difficulty in trying to relax or find peace of mind and has high levels of fidgeting that he tends to show while being idle. Apólyá hates most other gods but will agree to work with them so long as he gets something out of it, this doesn't mean he will voice it. He is one who would be more likely to oppose another god if it suits him to. The void energy Ancients use to feed Ancient magic has slowly corrupted Apólyá over the period of time he was mortal. He has several "tells" that gives away some of his thoughts. Tells Talon will be hidden when he is preparing for an ability based attack. His talon will remain alarmingly still when he is preparing for a skill based attack. His head will tilt left slightly if he likes you or right slightly if he dislikes you. When bored or idle he tends to put his mind or claws to work fidgeting with various things. When situations get tense you can see him wind up for any possible action and he will have already calculated everything required to do what he might have to. When he is frustrated he starts speaking Shakespearean, then Ancient. Combat statistics He uses a unique fighting style that is heavily reliant on his dexterity, strength and abilities to exploit an opponent's weaknesses. This may take form anywhere between, aggressive but not reckless, swift and precise, or patient but irritating. {I will expand on this.} He likes to use pieces of The Art of War in his tactics. Tier: Undiscovered. Origin: The Darkness of Shadows Past. Name: Apólyá'Skotá Gender: Male. Age: 20 Ancient Years. Classification: Ancient Warmage/Assassin. Main Magic Types: Ancient, Darkness, Shadow, Faerie, Infernal, Seiðr, Μαγεία. Attack Potency: Undiscovered Speed: Top Speed Undiscovered. Lifting Strength: Undiscovered. Durability Levels: Undiscovered Stamina: Undiscovered Range: Undiscovered Main Equipment/Utilities: Perdere (Mortem{L} and Finis{R}), Xanthros, Divina Virtute, Deus Perniciosa, Aiónios Ýpnos. Intelligence: Undiscovered Weaknesses: Undiscovered Personality Unselie. Neutral Evil (Lawful). Since becoming a god again, Apólyá's personality has changed back into his old mysterious self described in legends. Like his old self he doesn't care much about the alignments of others, viewing reality/unreality as a sort of balance and that everything has a cost. After spending many eons as a mortal, he has decided that he hates that form of existence and will not live that way again without a good enough reason. And he has decided he's seen enough of other gods to still hate them. Although he will still grant aid to mortals and immortals in need. Apólyá'Skotá is difficult to define because of his experiences. His morality is twisted by The Abyss and Sol's actions. He is always fighting his truly chaotic and darker side, resulting in poor people skills. He tries very hard to use his powers for the betterment of himself and the good of others, even though his perception of right and wrong tend to blur, and his ways make him more of an ultra-corrupt vigilante... He hates being left in the dark and often uses supernatural means to stay informed. He believes that one thing cannot exist without the other and will obtain as much power as he can to achieve a sort of balance. Being used to combat, war and death, he seems unfazed by threats and doesn't feel guilt in killing. He has difficulty reading his own emotions and tends to stay infuriatingly calm, however extreme spikes in behavior are very possible. He carries more spiritual pain and emotional damage than someone should, but this allows him to relate with someone else's bad experiences on a more acute level. He has a tendency of unintentionally being a cold and dark (could be described as an edgelord, other than the fact that he's just isn't trying.), however, on occasion, he may actively try to get certain people to like him and is revealed to be a fairly reasonable and nice person. Or at least as reasonable as someone who's had to live with the guilt of being responsible for their loved one's death for eons. He keeps an ancient's grip on his weaponry, or in other words, he absolutely refuses to be unarmed. His dark side outweighs his light side by quite a bit, so be very aware that he might not have your best interests at heart. When in doubt, diplomacy, sometimes he can be talked out of something if you give him the right reasons and the ups for helping you is high enough. He will try not to sacrifice innocents to save his friends and allies if possible, because that contradicts what he believes. If the good of many out weighs the good of few he will help the many first, unless of course they have a really positive relationship with him. Be careful where you are and what you say while talking to him, he has no problem ending a conversation with violence if you anger him. Which brings me to rage, he's a ticking time bomb, the slightest bit of aggression can set him off if he is already on edge. He doesn’t believe himself to be any form of good, but resists delving into pure evil. Making friends with him is very difficult, yet extremely rewarding. However if you betray him RUN, and DO NOT let him catch you. He uses his ultra-dark powers to serve the light, but there's almost nothing stopping him from plunging the realms into what ancients call a Black Age. When he isn't doing something absolutely crucial he is either helping mortals, ominously brooding in darkness, or spending time with friends, family and allies. He's the type of demigod that would challenge a deity, not because he thinks he can beat them(he probably could), but to prove a point. He doesn't trust other demigods and deities, true friendship is a feat by itself. He tends to do something rash if you threaten his loved ones and friends. Like his father, Apólyá has difficulty talking about his past but not as much. He sleeps through eight hours of the day due to him being mostly nocturnal and out of habit, which makes it easy for others to take watch. He takes pride in his capability to slay legions himself, however he almost always brings a healer or capable fighter with him. Sneaking up on him is a challenge since he always has his guard up. He has no qualms with most people but one too many screw ups could put you on his enemy list permanently. He will refuse to harm innocent people. {Definitely changing} (Wip) Temple Appearances (TBD) Backstory The Ancient once known as Apólyá'Skotá god of all forms of power, took the mortal given name Nocturnus Igne and was presumed dead ten trillion plus years ago, originally killed by the past version of Sol in The Great Plane War. Sol's supporters managed to kill everything trying to use ancient magic at the same time, while Sol himself tainted the land with the blood of Apólyá's love, Divina. The a curse ensured his emotions would be reduced to a burning hollowness and he couldn't pass on to his afterlife until he avenged Divina. He intends to break this curse after he finally kills his uncle, Sol. He stumbled across a succubus known as Liliaura in The Abyss. After learning much about what happened up till then, he swore to expand his power so that he could get his vengeance on the god that massacred his home land. Liliaura told him about The Cult of Chaos and the diary of their founder (his twin sister) had been hidden in the plane. While Nocturnus scrounged The Abyss for his sister's diary, Liliaura stayed by his side muttering something about being chained to Sol. Nocturnus eventually found the diary and read his sister's entries. His hunger for power quickly grew as he trained and Liliaura encouraged this until she witnessed his destructive capabilities. About a year and a half ago, Nocturnus escaped The Abyss with Liliaura and the diary after breaking Liliaura's binds to Sol. Nocturnus discovered the possibility that Liliaura treated him like a god, which was proven correct. Then Nocturnus and Liliaura joined The Cult of Chaos. Not too long ago Nocturnus hunted down Sol and forced a trade of power resulting in him becoming the god he was in the beginning, at the cost of nearly dying in the process. When he recovered Sol had escaped him so he returned to Divina Island making it his domain and reclaimed his Ancient name Apólyá'Skotá. Apólyá'Skotá spends his time now conflicting with the inner corruption of his darker side. As a result he has been suffering more flashbacks than usual and his thoughts try to escape his mind.(so the corruption begins.) {Needs added to} (Wip) Legends He was known by many names, but most notably the Ancient name Apólyá'Skotá. (Find ancient tablets to reveal more.) His friend, the god of music, figured out darkness's power over secrets and thought if Apólyá maintained a certain state of mind he could learn about threats before they happened. He asked the Ancient born to test this theory on him, the result was-- (The tablet appears to have been broken a long time ago. it was found near a weathered statue with a golden lyre.) (Find ancient tablets to reveal more.) No mortal had heard his Ancient name. Not since the cataclysm. {Note: information will be added to this section as ancient tablets are discovered in The Abyss. Ancient Tablets are black stone slates that glow with purple symbols and runes.} Relationships (expanded) (Wip) Cleaver: Neutral. he doesn't think much of her. Cult of Chaos: Lesser Bad. The cult as a whole fear and respect his power, fully aware of his capabilities. However there are a few that are infatuated with the idea of being his apprentice. They recently had a falling out that may have been the result of the hierarchy becoming corrupt, turning their attention to support the CD's and getting in contact with more evil forces. Echo: Good. An interesting little goddess, He has good impressions of her so far. Eva: Neutral. He doesn't think much of her. Galaxian Explosion: Neutral. he doesn't think much of him. Liliaura: Higher Good. The two know each other well, best friends in fact, however he doesn't know everything about her... Perhaps that's for the best. Mizuki: Lesser Neutral: He sees her as Nimarfira's greatest weakness... If the time comes, he knows where to strike. Nimarfira: Lesser Neutral: Already one of the reasons he couldn't save his old love, he's methodically beating around the bush for weaknesses. Oblivion: Lesser Neutral: Let's see how this goes... Oblivioni Traditæ: Neutral: He doesn't think much of them(?). Orphos: Neutral. He doesn't think much of him. Shatter: Lesser Neutral: Let's see how this goes... The Bear: Lesser Good. He is starting to like her enthusiasm. He thinks this will be an interesting alliance. Time: (wip) Gallery Category:Work in progress Category:God Category:Deity Category:Male Category:Ancient